The girl that cried for the wolf
by SRP1995
Summary: What would life be like for Bella if she came to a realization that Edward wasn't the one? Would it be to late? Or just in time? Could it work out in the end?
1. You

**I wrote this for my school paper and it was going to be ongoing but school ended and i thought i should share it so enjoy... Also i don't own any of the original Twilight Characters  
><strong>

**The girl who cried for the wolf**

**Chapter One **

**You**

Bella's Point of View

I remember standing in the woods watching Edward fight for my life against Victoria but the person I'm worried about wasn't there. Of course I'm worried for everyone but one person just a little bit more. Why did he have to leave? He should have stayed with me then he would have been safe. I wouldn't be sitting here next to a limp unconscious Jacob.

I didn't think I would feel like this. I can't explain it but when I heard he was hurt I panicked and lashed out. Edward tried to hold me back and I elbowed him in the jaw and swiftly turn around slapping him in the face. He let go just looking at me I said to him "Don't you EVER touch ME!" He looks at me and says "Bella what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Is it because of that egotistical love sick mutt?"

I flipped out.

I remember screaming at him telling him he's only half a man a stupid 107 year old virgin that would NEVER change and threw his engagement ring at him. I watched as it hit his face leaving a small gash on his cheek dripping a small amount of blood that's when I went to Jacob.

I've been sitting here thinking on everything that's happened. Did I just break up with Edward on my own? How does that feel? Wait why am I thinking like this? I had wanted to be with Edward so much but what changed?

I sat here with Jacob's warm hand in mine just watching him breath it wasn't as labored as it had been an hour ago so I was slightly relieved. I just want to see him look at me. I sit here in my thought for about an hour that's when I hear a groan. I look at Jacob questioningly hoping that the groan was from him. I watch as his starts to fidget a little a look of pain on his face each time.

I look at him he must be dreaming. I watch him squirm in his sleep as different looks show up on his features. That's when I hear him mumbling something so I lean closer to him listening to him. He says thing like "Run… Don't…. Please…Me…" I sit back in my chair when he says something that startled me and he kept saying it. He was saying "Bella… Bella… run…Don't…Touch…Her"

I could feel the tears filling my eyes and I squeezed his hand whispering to him that I was with him I was safe. I watch as his eyes slowly start to open and he tries to focus on anything. After a few minutes a small smile graces his beautiful features as he looks at me.

My heart felt like it was going to burst when I saw that smile. He started to sit forward and I helped him lean against the headboard. That's when I noticed… he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh boy I could feel my face getting hot and a crimson blush filled my cheeks. I try to turn away for him hiding it but Jacob says "Bells what are you doing here? I didn't think the leech would let you out of his sight" in a raspy voice. I start to tell him what I did when he picks up are intertwined hands and looks at it. I look down to and then I hear Jacob say "Where is your engagement ring? Bells are you ok? What did he do? Do I get to kill him?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head no I look at him and say "I broke it off." He looks at me surprised and says "why did you do that?" I look at him and said

"You."

Review and tell me what you think

should I continue?


	2. Surprise

Because people seemed to like the first chapter I've decided to continue this story on here for you all.

READER SHOUTOUT goes to

**Crezykat99**

for reviewing and telling me there thoughts.

Chapter Two

Surprise

Bella's Point of View

He just stared at me not a word coming out of his mouth his eyes slightly bugged out of his head. I put my head down not wanting my red cheeks to show. He says "Are you telling me the truth or are you just playing with me here?" I look up quickly looking straight into his eyes. He has a funny expression on his face like he's searching for something that isn't there.

I say "Do you think I don't care about you? Do you think I would intentionally hurt you? Do you think I would slap Edward in the face for just anyone? Well the answer to all of those is no. The thing is I DO care about you way too much. I couldn't dream of hurting you more than I already have. Lastly yes I slapped Edward actually I also kinda sort of elbowed him in the jaw too. Jacob interrupts me by saying "Really? Go Bells!" I give him a look and he quiets down again. I start to talk but then he says

"Are you ever going to get to the point?"

I glare at him saying that I would if he stopped interrupting that I'm getting to it. I take a deep breath and say "The point is I really care for you Jake hearing that you were hurt I freaked. I ran here without a second thought like it was second nature to do so. I left my fiancé to be with you and turned out I ended up breaking up with him as well. The reason I did that is you. Oddly enough I'm not upset actually I'm happy I don't understand it but I am. I just want to give us a chance… if you want that, that is."

I look down all my thoughts out in the open. After several minutes of agonizing silence I hear him laughing. I look through my hair and see him laughing his head off. I feel like such a fool I just confessed my feelings and here he is laughing. I stand up about to leave when I hear Jacob say "What are you doing? Are you leaving already?" I turn to him angry now saying "I'm not going to sit here and be laughed at."

He looks stunned and says "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the turn of events that just happened. You were going to marry that bloodsucker and leave me for good. I didn't think I could've lived with the fact you'd have rather be one of them then stay with me. Now I couldn't be happier I'm laughing at the look that must have been on his face when you hit him." I smile remembering the utter shock that filled his features not as much when I hit him but when I was yelling at him if he could have blushed he would have been scarlet.

I look at Jacob and the words I was going to say catch in my throat. I turn my head away taking an uneven breath before trying again. I look at Jacob and I start to say "Jake what about..." I can't get the words out. He looks at me curiously and says "What about what Bells?" I open my mouth and the words fly out

"What about us?"

Review

Like

Follow


	3. What do you say?

I don't own the Twilight Characters

The READERS SHOUT OUT Crezykat99

Here's the next chapter

enjoy :)

Chapter three

What do you say?

I looked at my shoes not wanting to look him in the eyes with my red cheeks. I couldn't deal with him rejecting me it would just break me right in half all over again. Is this what he felt each time I chose Edward over him? This gut wrenching, heart pounding in my ears feeling that if he says no I'll just fall apart. I felt his hand on my arm causing me to look into his eyes being swallowed by them. As I take a shaky breath his breathtaking smile only widens before he says "are you sure you want to be with the big bad wolf?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips that at a time like this he could still joke with me.

The feeling of immense relief filled me as I leaned down and hugged him wrapping my arms around him. Yeah with my luck something bad will happen to ruin my Kodak moment. That's when I here the door open and turn to see guess who my extremely pissed off ex fiancé told you wouldn't be a Kodak moment for long. I look at Edward furiously he ruins everything! I see his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes a dark almost black color bugging out of his head. I grab one of Jacob's hands in mine looking at Edward in annoyance. He breathes in and out irregularly saying in a deadly calm voice "What are you doing with HIM Bella?" I look at Edward and say "I'm with the person I'm supposed to be with Edward and that's not you."

He looks at me with disgust in his eyes as he says "You would rather have a life with this dog than with me?" I look at Edward then at Jacob's peacefully sleeping face and say "Yes I would rather have a life with someone who loves me than someone any bit like you any day." He looks at me with pure hatred in his eyes when he says "Fine then Bella…I'll leave you with the dogs just know you made your choice and I won't come back for you." I look him in the eyes and say "I rather be with them then with a corpse and I don't need you Edward. So that gives you no reason to come back." His eyes flare then he storms out of the room when I hear Jacob say "I thought he'd never leave" I turn to see Jake sitting up smiling at me then he said "Did you mean it?" I look at his worried face and say "Did I mean what Jake?"

He looks at me and says "All the things you told him…you rather be with me than him? Did you really call him a corpse?" His eyes gave away the worry he was trying to hide from me. I look him in the eyes and say "Jake I meant every word I said. I want us to work out I want to be with you no one else. You understand just you." He smiles at me and tries to pull himself up but he can't do it very well so I help him back down on his bed. He gives me a sheepish look and says "If I could hold myself up I would kiss you but I kinda can't right now" motioning to his messed up side. I laugh and start to bend down when he flails his arms in front of my face stopping me. I give him a weird look when he says "I want to do that! I want to kiss you not while I'm laid up in a gurney bed."

I look at him a small smile on my face nodding my head saying "Alright then but this doesn't count as you asking me I hope you know that." He rolls his eyes and says "Darn! I thought that would work." I laugh shaking my head at him and standing up to leave when he says "What are ya doing Bells?" I look at him and say "I was going to go home to Charlie" he looks at me his eyes holding vulnerability as he says "please stay with me? Please." I look at him and nod my head walking to his bed sitting next to him. He wraps his left arm around me pulling me closer to him as I lay my head on his chest I fall asleep almost instantly. I wake up to a nice warmth under my cheek as I feel something tighten around my waist looking down I see its Jacob's arm holding me. I look at his sleeping form a small smile on his perfect face. I smile thinking that just maybe he's thinking of me. I snuggle closer into his chest falling to sleep with the rhythm of his heartbeat.

My last thought before I went to sleep again was "He said yes."


	4. How happy can one man be?

It's been a while since I wrote had A LOT of stuff drama, stress you know what I mean. I got sidetracked and I know its short but I'm trying to make up for it a little.

READER SHOUTOUT goes to Crezykat99! Happy reading

Chapter Four

How happy can one man be?

(JPOV)

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head running my hand over my face. I feel something rub against my chest. I look down to see chocolate waves covering my chest. I turn to the left a little to see Bella's pale heart shaped face pink lips pouted with startlingly dark lashes. I smiled smelling her strawberry scent without even trying my smile widening as she snuggled closer to me.

Thinking on the events that happened yesterday…Bella left walking dead, came back to me, told me she wants and needs me. Best of all I get to wake up with her in my arms life right now is complete bliss. Which makes a part of me start to think…when will the other shoe drop?

That's when Bella started to stir beside me turning opening her big sleepy brown orbs. A slow smile forming on her face "I must have fallen asleep… why didn't you wake me?" I gave her a creeper smile and said "I like to watch you sleep" she hit me saying "I've dealt with enough creepers for a lifetime thank you." I laughed and she pushed herself up on her arm looking down at me. "What are you laughing at mister?" I shrug my shoulders and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything" Paul said wiggling his eyebrows Bella threw a pillow at him. Paul said "Oh the pain! Why do you hurt me so Bella?" She stuck her tongue out at Paul turning to me rolling her eyes she mouthed "He's such a drama queen."

I laughed out loud sitting up somewhat with the insistent help from Bella who tried to get of the bed but was pulled back down by yours truly. She gave me a look but I just played dumb. She snuggled down in my arms and the guys kept cat calling at us causing Bells to roll her eyes constantly.

After all the guys had there time ribbing me they left leaving me and Bells alone again. She looked at me smiling and says "Now they have A LOT of things to make fun of you for." I shook my head at her not wanting to admit just how right she was. I put my head on hers holding her close to me.

She looked up at me saying "I like this, us it's so…natural." I squeezed her tightly to me kissing the top of her head "That's how it's supposed to be Bells…it always was" I said she laid back into my chest and right then in this moment I couldn't be happier.


	5. Our first datewhat could go wrong?

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story and I'm truely sorry I hope you aren't too mad at me.

The READER SHOUTOUT goes Crezykat99! hAPPY rEaDiNg!

Chapter five

Our first date...what could go wrong?

All day today I laid in bed with Bella in the crook of my arm nothing to do because under Carlisle's strict orders I was to wait one more day before walking anywhere. Yet watching old AFV's with Bella hearing her laugh whole heartedly again was worth being laid up. Carlisle came in around six to check me out saying I can get out of this bed tomorrow. They pure relief I felt at his words overwhelmed me causing me to squeeze Bella closer to me.

Looking down into her chocolate brown eyes her bright smile mirroring my own face all I wanted to do was kiss her but I couldn't not yet. That one kiss didn't count when she was scared and threw herself at me. I want to give her the whole thing all the things girls seem to dream of. Looking into her eyes just letting the words fall out of my mouth saying "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow Bella?" She looked at me eyes wide before smiling brightly nodding a yes.

All I wanted to do was back flips but I think Carlisle would kill me first. She nestled her head back in the crease of my neck snuggling into my arm falling asleep almost instantly. Laughing softly at her but being taken aback at the one fact that has been running through my head constantly she picked me. She could have been immortal living forever eighteen but she turned it down to have as Leah calls it "puppies" with me. I won't deny that I've always wanted it to turn out this way.

Yet I don't want her to be angry later because of the choice she made. The pros and cons of her choice run through my head like wildfire in dry brush. All I want and need is the girl lying asleep beside me. At the edge of my mind however a little voice keeps saying "_is it enough for her?"_ God I hope so because being so close to being with her and losing her is one thing. Yet having had Bella as my own then losing her would kill me. Nothing in this world would be worse than my life without Bella in it.

Brushing a fallen curl out of Bella's eyes I kiss her forehead softly before I to lie down under the blankets to sleep off my last night of confined bed rest. Early that morning I feel the bed dip slightly then even out in my half asleep/half awake state shaking it off. Waking up later than usual I turn over to wrap my arms around Bella to find the bed empty. Alarmed I search the room with my eye finding myself alone, looking down at where Bella had been I see a note on her pillow.

Grabbing the note quickly reading Bella's curvy handwriting which says

"**Dear Jake, Sorry if I scared you not being here this morning I went home to be able to get ready for are date. Call me later when you're coming to get me.**

**Bella**

After reading her note knowing she was just at her house with Charlie made my racing heart calm down considerably. I was actually a really excited to take Bella on our first real date just the two of us.

I finally decided on a like Burger Place just a little ways from the pier which I knew was hosting the fair which started up last night. I planned everything out to have the best date with Bella that was shape shifterly possible. Standing up slowly easily at first feeling my sore unused muscles protest the movement. Walking with a slight hobble at first before everything evened itself back to its place. Getting to the doorway was a huge accomplishment then getting into Sam's kitchen where Emily was cooking breakfast gave me my spring in my as Bella calls it my "overly confident swag."

Emily smiles up at me putting a hearty plate in front of me; I empty it easily giving her a hug before heading to my house. I jumped straight into the Rabbit that somehow just magically appeared at Sam's place gunning it quickly home. After parking in the driveway racing up the walk trying to hurry into the house to get ready for my date. Being stopped however by my father who rolled up to the door staring at me worriedly. Giving dad a sheepish smile before I raced off to my room to get ready throwing a quick "hi dad" over my shoulder.

Getting in my room I grabbed a blue button up shirt and one of my more fitted pair of jeans throwing them on quickly. Searching for about ten minutes for my other shoe which seemed to have ran away when I hear a throat clear. Looking up I see my father with my other shoe in his lap saying "You looking for this son? What's your hurry anyhow?" Grabbing the shoe from my father I say "I have a date today and I need to leave soon."

My father's eyebrow rose as he said "Oh really? A date you say do I know the little lady?" Grinning at my father I said "Actually you do dad it's Bella." Dad's eyes narrowed as he said "I thought she was with that cold one son?" My grin only widened as I said "She has been dad she left him to be with me." My father just looks at me warily saying "Just be careful where you place your heart son." Nodding absentmindedly at my father's advice as I quickly finished tying my shoe. I fixed all my last minute things before looking at the clock that read three thirty. Quickly calling Bella who says she'll be ready when I get there.

Running out to the Rabbit I felt like a little child on Christmas. Driving to Bella's house as slowly as possible giving her enough time to do whatever she needed to do arriving at her house a little bit after four. Walking slowly up to her front door I knock twice before Charlie answered letting me in. Charlie sits back down in his recliner his attention returning to his Giants game on. Waiting down here with Charlie trying to pay attention to the game going on but surprisingly I wasn't the least bit interested.

After about five minutes Bella came down the stairs in a pretty actually girly blue dress with her hair extra curly. Thinking I had died and gone to heaven from just looking at her. I gulped loudly a maddening smile growing from ear to ear on my face. Bella gave me a small smile telling Charlie a quick goodbye before we left her house. I opened the door for Bella being all gentlemanlike and such.

She laughed thanking the "kind sir" I rolled my eyes as I got into the driver's side of the Rabbit heading to La Push. Bella fiddled with the radio until we got to Momma's Burgers Bella and I's favorite place when we were kids. She grinned getting her small cheeseburger and extra large cheese fries. Talking and laughing about absolutely everything finishing up quickly. After dinner we got back in the Rabbit as I took her to the fair.

Watching Bella's eyes go wide as we walked in made me smile. Taking her hand going on tons of little kid rides. As we were walking Bella stopped looking at this big panda in a game stall. I spent about thirty bucks to win that bear which is twice the size of Bella. Pulling Bella after me getting us on the Ferris wheel even though Bella is afraid of heights she clings to my side with one hand holding the railing of the little basket in a death grip with the other. We quickly reach the top of the Ferris wheel when it makes a loud thud. The baskets have stopped moving and are basket happens to be the one farthest in the air causing Bella to start freaking out.

I look at her feeling really bad for bring her up here on something I know she doesn't like. Looking down at Bella I say "I'm sorry for getting us on this I just thought you might want to try something different see what it's like type of thing." Bella turns to me saying "Jake don't apologize you had no idea the baskets were going to stop moving and I'll be fine I have you here remember?" You want to look over the edge with me and see what's going on down there?" I nod down at Bella holding on tightly to her tiny waist to keep her steady as we lean over the edge of the basket to see below us. We see many fair workers scurrying around trying to fix the ride.

After about ten minutes at the highest part of the Ferris wheel we finally get brought down. Looking at my watch I see that it's almost ten so we go back to the Rabbit putting Bella's panda in the backseat going to the La Push beach Bella and I have been to so many times. Getting out of the car Bella beside me we walk hand in hand up the moonlit beach. We both carried are shoes letting the sand squish in between are toes before I pull us to a halt. Bella looks at me funny as I stand here looking at her in the moonlight.

Her skin practically glows in the white cast all her features taking on a mysterious quality. Bella leaned against a rock walk looking at me curiously when suddenly we hear a loud whoosh. Within a split second both Bella and I are soaked from the tide. Bella sputters looking like a drowned cat causing me to laugh. She narrows her eyes on me for a second before a mischievous look fills her eyes. I watch her as she walks towards the water toes level, ankle level, and then knee level. She turns around giving me a smile before turning her back on me. In a flash Bella's dress is on the sand in front of me and she is nowhere to be seen.

Accepting her challenge I strip down to my boxers running into the frigid water after her. I swear you could freeze something's off in here looking around until I see a glimpse of Bella's white back in the moonlight. Swimming after her until I was right behind her, she didn't know it of course so I lifted her out of the water laughing at her shriek of surprise before pulling us both down in the water. When we came up she pushed off me putting a distance between us and started splashing water at me laughing when it caught me straight in the face.

We swam around for ages until we saw light on the beach and a man's steps coming closer towards where we were. Swimming to shore quickly grabbing are close running back to the Rabbit before the patrol man caught us laughing the whole way. As we closed the doors Bella blared the heat in the Rabbit trying to roast me alive. While I turned on the car Bella looked at me alarmed saying "I left my dress!" Jumping out of the car I raced like a ninja to the side of that rock wall from earlier looking around the edge to see the patrol man edging closer.

Taking the risk I jump out from behind the wall grabbing Bella's dress my foot being caught in the patrol man's light as he chased after me. I sprinted with all my shape shifter strength to the Rabbit seeing Bella shouting from the car for me to hurry up. Sliding into the driver's seat tossing Bella her dress I sped out of the beach parking lot both of us laughing until are stomachs hurt. As I drove Bella slid her sand covered dress back on wiping as much sand off as possible. Pulling in front of Bella's house she turns smiling at me saying "I had a great time Jake."

Nodding at her she sat there for a second before getting out walking to her front door looking back at me one last time before going in. I on the other hand sat in my car furious with myself for missing my window. She waited for me to kiss her and I blew it! How could I be so stupid! I couldn't end are date like this I jumped out of the Rabbit running up to her front door about to knock when it opened and there she stood her eyebrow raised.

Pulling Bella in my arms I kissed her goodnight like I've been thinking about doing for years. When I pulled away from her she whispered "That was worth spying out the window for." Looking at her with my own raised eyebrow I said "Bella Swan have you become a creeper yourself? I never thought I'd see the day!" She rolled her eyes at me and said "Shut up you idiot and kiss me" and kiss her I did.

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. Bella's note was wrote in a cool script called Monotype Corsiva but it didn't take so if you want to see what it should of looked like by all means do so bye SRP1995 :)**


End file.
